Drabbles Part 2: Emotions
by ShayLeighJoy
Summary: Drabbles based on word prompts from the writing-prompts-list tumblr
1. Ecstatic

Word:"Ecstatic"

It was barely 8am when Thea pulled Felicity from her bed. Usually Felicity would wake up slowly, but today; today she was ecstatic. Today was the day that she was marrying Oliver Queen.

As soon as Felicity was out of bed, Thea was dragging her towards the ensure bathroom. Inside the counters were covered in containers, some labels she recognized; others she didn't. She stopped.

"Jeez Thea. Is all this really necessary?"

"Well… counting you, me, your mom, multiple bridesmaids…" Thea stopped listing people. "Need I go on? Now come on! We only have six hours to get you ready to knock my brother's socks off!"


	2. Anxious

Word:"Anxious"

Diggle entered the lair to the sweet silence that came along with tension between Team Arrow members. At the bottom of the stairs he could see Felicity and Oliver staring each other down.

"Do I even want to know what the problem is?" Felicity turned to face Digg.

"This idiot" she threw a glare in Oliver's direction. "Is refusing to let me go out on a mission. A mission that needs me!" Oliver cut Digg off before he could speak.

"You don't need to. You can run the comma as usual."

"Oh. So you are just going to let someone else get hurt when I could solve the problem easily; especially when you, Diggle, and Roy are watching my back." It had taken Digg a moment, but he finally realized that they were referring to the spike in the disappearance of girls from Starling City. It was odd because they were usually taken from the business area of the city and not the Glades.

"Oliver. What are we supposed to do? Wait for another girl to turn up dead in the dumpster?"

"So I'm going." Felicity turned back to her computer, a winning grin on her face.

All of this cumulated in a very anxious Oliver perched on a rooftop just two days later. He was waiting near Queen Consolidated, where Felicity was pretending to work late. She was supposed to be leaving momentarily so he was watching for a little blonde ponytail to pass by him. They were hoping the criminal would go after Felicity, but really Oliver was hoping that nothing would happen.

Everything was going okay; at least until it wasn't. She had passed him by moments before so he was now hopping rooftop to rooftop when he lost sight of Felicity.

"Felicity?" He spoke into the comms. There was no answer. "Felicity you better have muted me and not have forgotten to turn it on. I swear you will never go out in the field again unless you answer me." The only response he got was a shriek. And not through the comms.


	3. Bold

Continuation of Day 2 Part 2

Word:"Bold"

Felicity barely heard any of what Oliver said. She had her comm, and it wasn't muted, but it had been dislodged when a shadowy guy had jumped out from behind a car and grabbed her. She had only started yelling when the comm fell out and shattered into a million pieces. She knew that Digg and Oliver would come for her, but it would take a little time. So she tried to stall.

As soon as the guy got his arms around her-obviously with the intent to pull her into a waiting car, she started kicking. She couldn't do much damage, but at least once he stumbled after a hard kick to the knee. He hadn't loosened his grip so she had to move onto her next idea; she bit his hand, and without letting go, whipped her head up and back so it smashed into his nose.

"You bitch." It sounded like she may have broken his nose- but she wasn't going to stop and check. It was almost pointless though. She had only gone about ten feet when she was tackled to the ground. He held her again (differently of course) and pulled her close.

"That was a bold move, but there is no way you'll get away. None of the other girls have." He chuckled. Felicity wanted to say her piece to his face, but he wouldn't let her turn.

"Maybe they haven't gotten away, but I know people. I will not be the next one to end up in a dumpster."

"Such a tough front you put up and such optimism for rescue." She could feel him running a hand up the outside of her thigh; she couldn't help the shiver that rolled through her body. "Maybe you will finally be a challenge…all the other girls have broken so easily." It was then that she felt a tiny poke on the small of her back. It took only moments to figure out that he had a knife. "Now. Get in the damn car." Felicity could have tried to stall a little more, but she wouldn't allow him to move on and pick someone else or just let him get away. She could die, but at least her death would save the lives of other girls. So she went.


	4. Terrified

Continuation of Day 3 Part 3

Word:"Terrified"

Felicity was shoved in the back of a black four-door. While Creepy Dude (as she started calling him) went to the front seat. In her free minute she reached for her phone, which she didn't have, before trying the door. Creepy Dude had slid in the front seat while she was vigorously pulling on the handle.

"You can't escape that easy. The child-lock is turned on." Felicity couldn't help but recognize the brilliance of using child-locks during a kidnapping. It wasn't long before the awe faded. Creepy Dude started the car, so Felicity went back to being terrified. Luckily the engine wasn't exactly quiet and the tires squealed when he pulled away from the curb. There wasn't much Felicity could do now, so she sat back and tried to memorize the route they took.

It was only about three blocks before she could hear a motorcycle steadily gaining on them. For once she hoped that Oliver would do something drastic. She was just getting more scared as the minutes passed.

Somewhere between the next few minutes there was a bump, a hiss, and a squeal. All culminating in a stopped car. A door was ripped open and Creepy Dude was pulled from the car. There was only a short scuffle before silence. Carefully, Felicity climbed up to the front seat to see Oliver standing over an unconscious Creepy Dude, and (hopefully) calling Detective Lance. Felicity exited the car and leaned against the side. It took about five minutes, but finally sirens could be heard. Oliver came to her.

"You ready to go?" He held out his hand. She took it.

"You know, for a little while I was afraid he would get away. And it wouldn't have been pretty."

"How could you ever doubt me?" He asked, pulling her to the motorcycle and giving her a helmet.

"Well…it wasn't so much doubt, more that you wouldn't be able to track me." They mounted the bike and Oliver started the engine as Felicity wrapped her arms around him.

"How could I ever not get my Girl Wednesday back?"

"Uhm… it's Friday." She told him; or at least tried to before the wind interrupted her. So she gave up, pulled herself a little closer, and tried to enjoy the ride.


	5. Dejected

Word:"Dejected"

Oliver was hanging from the ceiling watching Felicity comfort a dejected Diggle. Oliver guessed that it was due to the very pregnant Lyla who was on house arrest till the baby arrives. He'd noticed Digg's procrastination to leave, but hadn't asked. The don't ask policy, that was unconsciously agreed upon, had always worked, until Felicity came along; she questioned everything and it was starting to make Oliver feel like a jerk.

As soon as Diggle got up, Oliver worked his way down, reaching the ground just in time to see Diggle lean over and give her a hug. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of the relationship that Digg and Felicity shared.

"Bye Digg." Felicity called. Either she didn't notice Oliver or she was ignoring him because she didn't spare him a glance. It was only after he showered and dressed that he went up to Felicity so he could get her attention.

"Felicity?" He spoke quietly as he approached her. She jumped. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." She turned to face the seat Diggle had vacated only 20 minutes earlier. He took it as his cue to sit.

"I want to walk about what happened in the mansion." It had been months since the Slade incident and he had been keeping his distance, but he couldn't anymore; he wanted to be able to touch her, hug her, just have her there with him anytime.

"Oliver. It's okay. You already told me. I understand." Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No you don't. I meant it. Every word. I love you Felicity." All Felicity could do was stare. For once Felicity Smoak was speechless.


	6. Melancholy

Word:"Melancholy"

It was nearly 3am when Verdant was finally able to close. Oliver came out of the office where he'd been talking to Thea. The entire room was empty-except for the two blonde women sitting at the bar. One he recognized, one he didn't. He was going to let them be until he spotted the melancholy expression Sara wore.  
"Sara. Are you okay?" He had intended to give Sara all his attention; at least until his gaze passed over the other blonde. He must have been staring in awe because Sara cleared her throat.  
"Ollie, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is Oliver Queen." Felicity made eye contact, and gave a little wave before he turned back to Sara. Oliver was a little disappointed; he had wanted to have a conversation with Felicity, but he was here for Sara.  
"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked. It was silent, almost like she didn't want to talk, but eventually she did.  
"It's Nyssa. I need to go to Russia to help her. I was trying to convince Felicity to help me, but she won't." Felicity threw a glare Sara's direction.  
"I said I'd help! I just said that I wouldn't go to Russia to do it. I'll do it here." She pulled a laptop(that Oliver had obviously missed earlier) over to her.

It was then that Oliver realized he needed Felicity, and in more ways than one. He turned to face Felicity.  
"Are you a tech person?" She pushed her glaces up her nose."  
"If by 'tech person' you mean IT Expert, then yes. Yes I am." Oliver turned back to Sara.  
"So she's going to be joining our team right?"  
"Yeah." Sara didn't look too excited though.  
"I need to go meet Nyssa. I don't know when I'll be back… so take care of her Ollie." With a small wave to Felicity, Sara walked out. Oliver turned and stuck his hand out.  
"Welcome to our team. I'm 'The Hood'." He gave her his winning smile. She crossed her arms and stared at him.  
"Excuse me?" She spoke solidly. He looked at her. This was definitely not the response he had expected; no matter what he wanted. "I knew as soon as I saw you that you had to be him. I mean who else could be." His mouth fell open.  
"Seriously? Is it really that obvious?" Felicity smiled.  
"Nope. I'm just that good." She reached out her hand and touched his arm. "So are you gonna show me the Lair?"  
"…How do you know about that?"  
"Oh I'm brilliant." She paused. "Just kidding. Sara showed me earlier." She giggled as she watched Oliver struggle for words. She couldn't help but think that this was going to be the most fun she had in a long time.


	7. Jovial

Word:"Jovial"

Everyone is different and Team Arrow was no exception. Most of the time their diversity helped their team work almost seamlessly, but other times it caused rifts to spread between members, leading to discourse, usually at the worst time.

It was impossible to keep everyone happy. Their team wasn't simple; there were two ex-castaways, a military veteran, a reformed thief, and their IT expert.

Diggle, the veteran, was a protector to the team even using his alter ego as a body guard.

Oliver and Sara were castaways, vigilantes, and broken in multiple ways. Yet Oliver was CEO and Sara was a bartender.

Roy used to be a thief, and he was still tough, but he was also a mix of Diggle's "protector" trait and Oliver/Sara's "broken vigilante" traits. Even more so, he was a bartender like Sara.

Finally there was Felicity. She was the light, extremely cheerful; jovial even.

One would think the rifts would be similar, and they usually were. Most commonly Oliver against everyone else.

Even with these rifts and different personalities they worked well together, and they wouldn't without each person's own traits. It took all of their skills to keep the city safe. And that knowledge helped them; maybe even helped them heal.


End file.
